If We Have Each Other
by Animorphia
Summary: A simple and random idea I decided to write in my free time. Hope you like it!


**Author's Note: Hi everybody! I'm back for a simple one-shot after long months of busy work. I've been preoccupied enough that I haven't a chance to sit down and write, so I might be a bit rusty. Besides that, I've got an inspiration from the song and it got me itching to write this down before my passion fly away. So here I have this for you to keep you fuel for awhile before I start off a new story in mind. I've got plenty of ideas, but I haven't settle for what kind of genre I wanted to write. Yet I know it'll be an experience for me to write a fresh story for my passion to write. Either way, thanks for supporting me and I'm grateful for the reviews you gave me! Please R &R and hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own BLEACH! And the song "If We Have Each Other" by Alec Benjamin is not mine!**

 **P.S Just you know this is an idea of family bond relationship and the reality of people face in everyday lives. It's** **not anything romantic you hoped to. Sorry.**

* * *

A perfect relationship with her long time senior crush, her a school's beauty queen, and a flock of friends surrounding her. She came from a wealthy family, she was the youngest of all her five brothers and sisters. She had everything she wanted, until it slipped into the cracks of cruel reality. Her hand shook, holding the stick that showed two pink lines which change her life. Her mind drift into panic, but she forced herself to seek help before she make a decision. His face changed into something she hasn't seen before when she told him the news. His smile turned into frown, his eyes reflected anger and his fear of her ruining his clean reputation. It frightened her when he threatened her to erase the small existence in her growing womb, so she turned to her family. Unfortunately, her family gave off the same reaction as him and she was kicked out of her house because her mistake will tainted the family name. Her once called friends weren't better as they turned their backs on her leaving her to face the world alone. She steeled herself and made her decision.

 _She was 19 with a baby on the way_

 _On the East-side of the city, she was working every day_

 _Cleaning dishes in the evening, she could barely stay awake_

 _She was clinging to the feeling that her luck was gonna change_

 _And, 'cross town she would take the bus at night to a one bedroom apartment_

 _And when she'd turn on the light_

 _She would sit down at the table_

 _Tell herself that it's alright_

 _She was waiting on the day she hoped her baby would arrive_

 _She'd never be alone_

 _Have someone to hold_

 _And when nights were cold_

 _She'd say_

 _The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad_

 _If we got each other, and that's all we have_

 _I will be your mother, and I'll hold your hand_

 _You should know I'll be there for you_

 _When the world's not perfect_

 _When the world's not kind_

 _If we have each other then we'll both be fine_

 _I will be your mother, and I'll hold your hand_

 _You should know I'll be there for you_

Years later, a healthy little boy clinging onto her feet beaming up to her with his toothy smile calling warmly to her. Claiming that he will make her happy once he grow up, buy her fancy houses and cars to live in a cozy environment that they desire. She patted the boy's head and said that she was already happy with him holding her hand in their one bedroom apartment. Living their days together was the best thing she could ever wanted. Better than the cold empty mansion she used to live in. Smiling, she gathered the boy in her arms and said her words of wisdom. "A house is just an empty building for those who seek shelter alone, a home is where those who seek warmth together."

* * *

Perhaps it was fate that they stayed together. They were complete opposite of each other. One bright red, one dark blue. A yin, a yang. Yet they crossed the line of differences and be together.

She was a well-known artist. He was a street artist. She used her voice to sing her dream. He used his hands to draw his meal. She have three bank books, two smartphones and a diary. He have three jobs, two part-timers and a phone. She have a place to go home to. He was kicked out of his own home. She had a roof over her head to shield her from the rain and stayed warm in the blankets of her bed. He was forced to walk through the heavy storm without an umbrella over his head in the middle of the night.

One day, his body was taken a toll on him and had fallen ill. He collapsed at the side of road where she passed by in her limousine and noticed his figure. She took him back to her apartment and took care of him. He told her he had nothing to offer to repay her kindness but will do whatever she request. In return for his gratitude, she only request a drawing. He was confused for a moment but complied to her request. He drew the view she envisioned. It was what she described when she saw his work. Colours painted perfectly, lines drawn smoothly, and little textures was added to rim the small details she gave description of. She loves it. He was then offered to be her muse. He refused at first, but gradually she warmed up to him and he finally accepted it.

He stayed in the shadow, she was in the spotlight. He fully support her from the dark, she gave him light in the dark. He was the moon to his sun, she was the sun to her moon. To him, she was a luxury. To her, he was a necessity. Their love never wavered. After a good few years of maintaining their lifestyle, they moved to a house together and built a family of their own.

 _They were 90 and were living out their days on the West-side of the city next to where they got engaged_

 _They had pictures on the walls of all the memories that they'd made_

 _And though life was never easy, they were thankful that they stayed_

 _With each other, and though some times were hard_

 _Even when she made him angry he would never break her heart_

 _No, they didn't have the money to afford a fancy car_

 _But they never had to travel 'cause they'd never be apart_

 _Even at the end, their love was stronger than the day that they first met_

 _They say_

 _The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad_

 _If we got each other, and that's all we have_

 _I will be your lover, and I'll hold your hand_

 _You should know I'll be there for you_

 _When the world's not perfect_

 _When the world's not kind_

 _If we have each other then we'll both be fine_

 _I will be your lover, and I'll hold your hand_

 _You should know I'll be there for you_

With their head full of white strands, the couple sat together on the perch of their home enjoying the peaceful life they have left. Relishing the moments with their family and friends. Every precious seconds, minutes, hours and days were cherish until they have to close their eyes into an undisturbed slumber. Hands intertwined, heart interwoven, words unspoken yet relay to each other clearly about their feelings through the actions they made. From the eyes of a stranger it was noticeable that they understood each other without using a single word. Thus they said with years of experience, 'Actions speak louder than words. Trust me, I know.'

* * *

 _You should know I'll be there for you_

Him and her wasn't blood related. Yet they are family. He was adopted into her family when his grandmother passed away. Her parents took care of him as their own and love him for who he is. She was kind to him and treated him as her brother. She didn't shun away from him and that had him breathed a sigh of relief. She was outgoing, outspoken and loud. He was introverted, reserved and silent. She exceed at extracurricular activities and basic academics. He excel at everything. She was an average. He was a genius. Either way, it never drift them apart.

Even though they were different, they never held a distance. He helped her in studying, she helped him in socialising. When she was picked by bullies, he protected her and fend off the bullies even though he was younger. When he was feeling lonely whenever they were in a crowd, she stayed by his side and eased his distress of blending in. To them they held a connection, a strong bond people cannot break. They are each other reliable supporter. And nobody could break the bond they formed through the years.

 _I'm 23, and my folks are getting old_

 _I know they don't have forever and I'm scared to be alone_

 _So I'm thankful for my sister, even though sometimes we fight_

 _When high school wasn't easy, she's the reason I survived_

 _I know she'd never leave me_

 _And I hate to see her cry_

 _So I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side_

 _I wrote this verse to tell her that I'm always by her side_

 _I wrote this verse to tell her that_

 _The world's not perfect, but it's not that bad_

 _If we got each other, and that's all we have_

 _I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand_

 _You should know I'll be there for you_

 _When the world's not perfect_

 _When the world's not kind_

 _If we have each other then we'll both be fine_

 _I will be your brother, and I'll hold your hand_

 _You should know I'll be there for you_

As they grew older, they were more mature and stronger. Countless interviews asked them about how they succeed, only to reply with that they had a caring and loving family behind their backs to support them. Despite not having a blood related connection, him and her were much close than any other family. He would never felt ashamed to be adopted into their family as he had made them proud for being the most successful and youngest entrepreneur of a gaming company. Along the line, he had support her with financial aid of creating a charity organisation for homeless children. Standing together in the midst of people, he wasn't feeling anxious or loneliness anymore and she was independent to stood her ground. He was grateful. She was thankful. Whenever a person questioned about their relationship, they would answered simply. 'A bond was formed through emotion, not by blood.'

 _You should know I'll be there for you_

* * *

 **An encouragement for those who in need in the cruel yet beautiful world we live in.**


End file.
